Rubik's Cube and Other Puzzles
by Shadow Hidden By The Moon
Summary: It was just a toy. It shouldn't be that hard to solve. NOTE- I am now taking requests so send a puzzle challenge with a review. Tell me who you want the challenge from (Lestrade, Moriarty, ect) and who the challenge is to (Sherlock or John). I will get to them but it might take time.
1. Chapter 1

Omg I saw a cute picture on Google that had Moriarty sending Sherlock an unsolved Rubik's cube because he knew Sherlock deleted all knowledge of them from his memory. I just was struck with this cute one-shot. I know many are waiting for an update for Silver Tongue but I needed to get this out of my head. I hope you all enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

John sat in his chair trying to write up the latest case on his blog. He wasn't having much luck though. It wasn't his fault, really. It was Sherlock's. That man was driving him nuts by playing with that bloody toy.

Let's go back to the beginning to understand. Two days ago Sherlock got a small box with a letter on top. It was from Moriarty. The letter told the challenge he offered. It challenged Sherlock to a simple puzzle, one Sherlock had deleted from his mind when he was still but a boy. The box contained an unsolved 5x5 Rubik's cube. John had found it so mundane that when he saw Sherlock lying on the couch in his blue robe with the toy he laughed and didn't say a word as to who sent it.

He had enjoyed the day watching Sherlock get out smarted by a child's toy. The second day it was still amusing but he had better things to do then just sit and watch, mind you John did glance at the detective time to time to see the deeply concentrated look Sherlock sported as he twisted the square this way and that. It wasn't until this morning when John woke to the almost silent clicks of the toy that he started to get annoyed. Sherlock didn't hear his morning greeting, though that was normal when he was in deep thought, and that bloody clicking sound flowed through every room so no matter where John went to in the flat he could hear it.

This brings us to the present. John had been sitting in his chair for the past hour trying to write but the clicking of that infernal cube was distracting him. Another glance up at Sherlock showed that he wasn't any closer than when he had started two days ago. In a fit of annoyance John closed his computer and got up from his chair. "Sherlock I'm going for a walk and I swear if you are not done with that cube I might just shoot you."

He left without knowing if Sherlock had heard him or not. He said good-bye to Mrs. Hubson at the door before leaving. John had spent a couple hours walking around the surprisingly warm city. He walked through the park, ate lunch at a small café he had never been to before, and made his way back to flat in a calmer mood. He opened the door only to freeze. That bloody clicking was still there. Without hesitation or a care of how Sherlock would react, he stalked up to the couch where the detective lay still working on the cube. He snatched the cube from him.

Sherlock just blinked for a moment, trying to process what happened to his puzzle. His brilliant mind muddled through what happened quickly. "John!"

John for his part, ignored the detective. He sat in his chair across from Sherlock with the cube in hand. "Sherlock you are not getting this back."

"John, Moriarty-" John wouldn't hear any of it. He pushed Sherlock's voice to the back of his mind as he turned the cube in his hands to get a look at all the side. Sherlock watched as John spent the next five minutes turning and twisting the cube. "John, I have been working on that for 63 hours 45 minutes and 32 seconds. What makes you think you are going to finish it-"

"There Sherlock; Puzzle solved. Now can you please let me work on my blog?" John tossed the completed cube to Sherlock who stared with his mouth open, looking between the finished cube and John. John had pick up his computer from where he sat it so he missed the shocked gaze. Though he didn't miss when Sherlock got up and pushed the computer top down so he could steal a kiss from the blogger. The kiss was chaste, a mere brush of the lips but the pure feeling of love and adoration took John's breath away. The second kiss was firm, deeper but no less loving.

Sherlock pulled away first. "I would be lost without my blogger." John watched with a fond smile as Sherlock walked way to the kitchen with the cube in his left hand. A shake of his head and he reopened his computer to write his over due blog entry in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moriarty opened the small box he received. He paused before a pout fought its way onto his lips. There sat the Rubik's cube he has sent to Sherlock. He grabbed the green note folded beside the cube feeling the urge to throw a hissy fit. He was sure it wasn't going to be solved.

~My John beat it in 5 minutes 21 seconds. - SH

Moriarty screamed, ripping the note up into little pieces. They fluttered slowly to the floor as he stomped out the room yelling something about how 'it wasn't fair' and 'always about John'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Well that's all. It just popped in my head and it wouldn't go away so I though 'what the heck, might as well'. Hope you all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I know that this story was just a one shot but as I reread it original chapter this little piece popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So please enjoy!

I do not own Sherlock or make any money of my stories but I can dream and write on fanfiction all I like.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Moriarty had done it. He had found something that John couldn't do. Moriarty smiled as he sent a carrier off with the package for Sherlock. It was another challenge but this one was just for Sherlock, John couldn't do this one. Moriarty did a little happy dance at the idea.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

John woke to silence, something that wasn't unusual. He went about his morning routine without a care, but when he walked into the living room he caught sight of Sherlock holding a small metal box with silver dots all over it. "Sherlock, what is that?" He hoped it wasn't an experiment.

Sherlock didn't turn away from examining the box but he did reply so he wasn't so far into his head yet. "Moriarty sent it. It's another puzzle."

John almost laughed. Since Moriarty had sent him that rubric cube last month and John had solved it under five minutes, Sherlock had taken time to master the cube. It had taken him a few weeks but it had saved John, and the walls, from Sherlock's boredom between cases. John walked closer to get a better look at the box. It was a rectangular blackened box with blackened hinges on the long side. On the top was little squares with silver dots scattered across them. In the right corner of the lid was a space were a square and move into. John shrugged. The box didn't look like it would hurt anything and it would continue to keep Sherlock busy and away from his gun. "Have fun Sherlock. I'll see you after work."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Between three cases and a month Sherlock was no closer to solving the box puzzle. John was taking much enjoyment out of watching him move the squares into different positions trying to open the lid. Moriarty had contacted Sherlock, poking at him for taking so long but other than that John was much amused. Sherlock on the other hand was at his wit's end.

He stomped into the kitchen where John was making dinner and slammed the box onto the table. "I cannot seem to open this box."

John hid his smile. That was Sherlock's way for asking for his help. John turned the fire down and wiped his hands on a hand towel before turning around to look at the box. He slid a piece back and forth, trying to see the picture the silver dots could make. It almost took him 10 minutes before it hit him. "Star constellations."

"What?" Sherlock looked between the box and John.

John chuckled starting to move the squares around. "These dots are stars. Put them in the right order and they make up different constellations, the zodiac constellations to be exact. Moriarty did well for this one. You delete everything about the solar system." John slid the last square into its place leaving the middle empty. A click sounded as the lid lock unlatched. John left Sherlock to open it.

John was busy with finishing dinner as Sherlock took out a piece of paper. It was from the maker of the box, a Chinese puzzle box maker, saying that since the box was open they won a prize. He looked back in the box to see a simple leather and silver chain braided necklace. The necklace was made for either a female or male. Sherlock smiled taking the necklace out of the box.

John almost jumped when he felt something go around his neck but Sherlock's heat at his back made him stand still. "Sherlock what are you doing?"

"You were the one that opened it." Was Sherlock's explanation. He pulled away after he planted a kiss onto John neck.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Moriarty giggled madly as he got a package. Inside was a box similar to the one he had sent to Sherlock. He picked it up happily, only to find an envelope under it.

Inside was a note and picture.

_~My John solved it so he got the prize from inside. Are you smart enough to solve this puzzle and get a prize too? __~SH_

The picture was of John with a small arrow done in pen pointing to the necklace of braided leather and silver. Moriarty screamed ripping the picture and note up. If anyone was around and you had asked them what the commotion was about they would have told you how Moriarty ranted and raved to himself about the unfairness of John getting all of Sherlock's attention. They would also tell you about how Moriarty never did solve the puzzle sent to him but instead threw it out the window after two months.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

SHBTM here. I have decided that I will take requests for this story. If you want someone (Moriarty, Lestrade, or other) to find something Sherlock can't solve or do but John can just send me a request in a review. Tell me who gives the challenge and what the challenge is.


End file.
